


Wonder Why

by AppliedMethodology



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One sided, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppliedMethodology/pseuds/AppliedMethodology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'Wonder Why You Want Her' by Goyte.<br/>Songficlet<br/>John's regretting saying 'no'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/gifts).



_Lost in his face. ****_

All sharp edges and drastic angles. Sherlock was beautiful in what John wouldn’t call a traditional way, but beautiful all the same. The way certain lights cast shadows that accented his cheekbones just-so, or the arch of his nose; the bow of his lips. It made Sherlock into something inhuman and gorgeous; impossibly unattainable.

_Caught on the thought of a taste._

He shouldn’t imagine how it might be to kiss his flatmate; he did anyways. John couldn’t help it. That clever mouth was so tempting. The way it twitched into a smirk whenever Sherlock thought he was being more clever than usual, or when he was secretly pleased and wanted John to think he was being sarcastic. John wanted to explore that mouth. He wanted to find out if a kiss could undo the great Sherlock Holmes; leave him boneless and begging for more.

_Sold on the fantasy; Bought, for a price you can have a taste._

Sherlock knew how he felt; of course he did. He had laid down an invitation only once. John could join him in bed. There were rules; stipulations; a verbal contract; a price that John wasn’t sure he could handle. He’d refused. Sherlock hadn’t invited him again.

_Fresh from the colour press, the flesh of today’s prince._

Face flushed from exertion, chest heaving; John couldn’t help but stare. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of him, drag him down into bed; agree to every little rule that Sherlock placed on him. He wanted to be the cause of that rosy complexion, not having run halfway across London after some murderer.

_Spread from end to end, blue eyes and perfect skin._

John wanted everything he could possibly have. He wanted Sherlock under him; around him; moaning; screaming; begging for more. He wanted Sherlock on top, buggering him into the mattress again, and again, and **again**. Making him come over and over until John couldn’t remember his own name. Until Sherlock had to remind him.

_‘Do you ever wonder why you want him?’_

Mycroft’s mocking words followed him everywhere. That man knew everything.

‘ _Does it even matter you can’t have him?’_

He knew that John had turned Sherlock down when he’d been offered everything he could want. He knew that John had panicked, and he knew that John wouldn’t get another chance.  
  
 _‘Even if you tried to it wouldn’t matter.’  
  
_ Sherlock had made it clear that the offer was a one-time only thing. Even though John had changed his mind almost immediately afterwards-when he had seen how Sherlock shut down his features and walked away; when he had realised that Sherlock had wanted it as much as he did-he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t offer again. But John wanted him.

_‘Trying to possess him can only depress you. You’ll only want him stronger-’ ****_

Knowing how hopeless his pining was made for sleepless nights, Sherlock running through his mind. He could hardly focus when they were in the same room together. Sherlock acted like there was nothing different, as if the proposition hadn’t happened; as if John hadn’t said no; as if John wasn’t fantasizing about what those long, slender legs might feel like hooked around his waist, or what that delicious mouth might look like wrapped around his cock.

He wished he could take back his refusal.

_“-long for longer.”_


End file.
